


smut.

by RaspberryDawn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDawn/pseuds/RaspberryDawn
Summary: it's smut. read the tags. kind of kinky smut.read the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanee/gifts).



> these titles are getting really on point!
> 
> I present the second standalone 'drabble' and before you ask I wrote most of what was posted tonight days ago. welp
> 
> it's actually just smut
> 
> read the goddamn tags

Noah felt as if his knees were about to give out, even if he was laying on the bed already.

Well, he sort of was. His legs were actually spread out as wide as possible, his ankles tied to the bedposts. It was the fact his knees kept buckling though, able to do so with both his arms tied behind his back. He had prepared himself and gotten out of the shower only to be tied up after, with lube generously applied to his ass by his boyfriend after the tying. 

What Shayne had done after that was slowly ease his young, tight hole open wider with his fingers… All so he could slip a relatively thin, yet long sex toy inside of him. The toy was just a yellow rounded tube that vibrated, pushing him in the right places. It was a barely passable excuse for the real thing though, yet enough to make his body buck and his knees shake.

Even with his glasses off and a blindfold over his face, he could feel his own cock resting against his stomach. He already came once, and he knew Shayne would fund some way to punish him for it. Could it even be his fault, considering he hadn’t even been touching himself? 

He was waiting and anticipating, moaning and yearning. Shayne was on purpose taking an agonizing time in the shower by himself. He already had waited long enough for this night alone, he couldn’t wait much longer. 

Noah licked his lips, craning his head around as if he forgot he couldn’t look around the room. The lack of sight blessed his ears a bit though, because he could hear the squeaky handle in the shower being turned off before he heard the water stop.

The Adonis like figure would be stepping out of the shower, water running down his hair and caressing his muscles. Noah bit the bottom of his lip, a bit hard, to try and get himself a bit calmed down. The moment that Shayne entered the room and touched him in the slightest, he knew he would be hard again.

Shayne just tried to dry himself as quick as he could. He was ready and anxious to see the slender tall man right where he had left him, ready to submit to him. It was his chance again to use him as a fucktoy, something he would relish and enjoy. 

On the bed, Noah knew Shayne was creeping up to him. He was still a little damp, a towel now around his waist. He noted the cum splattered bare stomach and he grinned wistfully. He wanted Noah to look even more like a spent slut in his bed, just completely fucked into bliss.

“Was it fun without me?”

Noah ran his tongue against his dry lips, shaking his head no.

“Really?” Shayne rested a hand on the lithe waist. “You look like you did.”

“My hands are tied.” 

Noah muttered softly, the tome a bit needy. The fact it was true was a bit comical, yet neither laughed. He shifted around on the bed instead, his torso contorting and twisting around.

Shayne climbed on top of the bed, leaning over to give Noah a small kiss. They were both over any kissing for now, but at times Shayne liked to keep the starting pace agonizing and slow. 

It didn’t sit well with Noah, who readily began speaking.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Not he wanted it, that he needed to feel Shayne in him. The small vibrating toy wasn’t doing it for him anymore, only thinking what would go on still made his dick twitch. 

“But you got so excited without me. I’m going to need a little fun too.”

“You can have all the fun you want.”

Noah responded, wanting his body to be used for pleasure. Shayne untied one of his legs, and Noah stretched it out. He couldn’t see as Shayne worked, but he felt the toy being slid out of him while still vibrating.

He wondered what was going on, because it didn’t seem like he was going to be untied the rest of the way for now. He even heard a bit of rummaging, some metal clinking against other metal in the side drawer by the bed.

“Well, I’m going to use your mouth, first.”

Noah swallowed down a bit of air in anticipation.

“A hand on your neck, and one on the back of your head so I can ram this cock in your throat.”

His spine shivered at the words.

“Then after I fuck your face raw, I’ll slap that cute ass until you beg for daddy to fuck it.”

He loved being talked dirty to, and he loved talking dirty as well in return. It was him who first called Shayne daddy, but they both were quite surprised they responded so well. It had made Shayne fuck harder, surprised he was turned on.

“I already want your cock inside me.” 

He whined a bit, before feeling both hands on his face. He knew what to motion to make Shayne stop if need be in the case he couldn’t say a safe word, and as Shayne fit a thin short ‘o’ tube in his mouth, it was evident he wouldn’t be able to talk with the gag.

“This loud pretty mouth, first.”

Noah felt the hard cock against his cheek, his lover slightly grinding it against his face first to humiliate him. But oh, did he live for it - being able to give up inhibitions for a while to be treated this way.

Shayne was soon guiding his own dick in Noah’s mouth, a stern explanation leaving his lips.

“You’re not even going to be sucking it, I’m using your face as just another hole to fuck.”

He supported the younger man to sit up a bit, laying half on his side and a bit on his lap. He entered the warm mouth, pumping in and out just a little at first - at first, that is. Meaning it didn’t take long until he had the whole thick length in.

Noah’s gag reflex had been obliterated over the years by different things, because he never could have done this when they first met or even a year ago. That was for sure.

There was one hand on the side of his face holding it, and the other hand laced into his thick hair as Shayne guided him in tandem with the rhythm. He was pumping his hips back and forth and pulling Noah’s hair as well.

He could hear deep throaty moans from his lover, and watch the way his body writhed as well as it could while 3/4ths tied up. 

When he thrusted forth furiously, burying Noah’s nose and face against his body, he posed a question while he paused briefly.

“You feel that thick cock all the way in your throat? Wait until I fuck you while you beg.” A stunted groan came from his lips. “All you’ll be thinking about for the next week is this fuck, waiting for the next.”

His words were like a bitter honey, but they got Noah’s mind running wild. He tried a muffled, guttural moan, only to provide some vibration for the hard dick his mouth was forced in place around.

Noah was breathing through his nose, and by the time Shayne pulled back away he almost got a gasp of air from his mouth. It seemed like Shayne was letting him get more air than needed, and this was evidenced by the next move of a hand placed around his neck squeezing lightly.

It only took a light touch after all, with the long thick cock in his mouth made for the shape of the gag. He felt his access to air get restricted, trying to take in as much air as he could. 

Shayne was not choking him, no, but the hand on his throat was skillfully restricting his air a bit here and there. He guided Noah’s head on and off his dick by the throat now, his eyes half lidded and watching attentively.

Since he didn’t struggle, it turned to a wonderful sort of vaguely light headed feeling. His eyes shut behind the blindfold he could still see stars, and the degeneracy of being used as a fucktool made his own dick hard.

Vanilla stuff was fine, kinky stuff was fine, everything needed balance and right now he wished he could see how he’d look after this. The freshly fucked and out of his mind look, while drenched in his own plus Shayne’s cum and still gasping for breath after an incredible fuck.

His mind was getting dizzy and lightheaded. He nearly went a bit limp, not from the lack of occasional air alone but also the hand gripping his hair and slamming his face on and off the dick in front of him.

He could feel a thin thread of saliva pool up and slide down the gag and his chin, his audible but indecipherable huffs of voice getting louder in his throat. With the gag he was given none of the rest of a normal blowjob, but treated in this way as a kind of ragdoll turned him on just as much.

His head dipped forward a bit on it’s own as Shayne’s hand finally eased off his thin neck entirely. He could hear the grunting in his ear of his lover’s, culminating in a small string of expletives as he started to pull Noah’s head away.

The first spurt of semen Noah had to deal with in his mouth, although the gag made it impossible to swallow. Shayne leaned back his head though, his hand on his own dick to direct a stream of cum up Noah’s cheek to the blindfold. Noah’s face, what was visible, was a bit flushed and warm, and Shayne finished off milking the rest of his sperm on the underside of his chin and neck. 

There was a reddened mark on Noah’s neck from his hand, and he tilted the other man’s head to prod his cock against it to spread around the remnant of his cum on the thin, beautiful neck.

Noah’s chest was heaving as he breathed, the dizziness subsiding. Shayne could feel the hot breath against his stomach, and he reached back and unclasped the gag to bring it back around and take it off Noah.

He looked further disheveled already with bits of hair sticking out all over from Shayne’s grabbing. He even had a hard time at first closing his stretched lips again, moving them around and trying to make them feel normal again. He adjusted his jaw, still breathing heavier than he had in his life.

He laid back into the bed again.

“Too bad your hands are tied up. Now would be a good time to let me allow you to play with yourself. Instead of me doing it, I’d watch you fuck yourself crazy.”

He reached to take the blindfold off Noah as well, the younger man being revealed to have a serene blissful look on his face with his closed eyes.

“But I’d want it… I’d want you…”

“Hm?”

A hand slid down the side of his face that wasn’t defiled with cum.

“Want you, your dick. It’s not the same.”

Noah’s breath was more regulated and shallow, though his body still twisted a bit on the bed.

He opened his eyes to lock eyes with Shayne. He licked his lips, drawing his one unbound leg up to his body.

Shayne’s hand slid down his body, reaching and squeezing the younger man’s own dick.

“So you’re already ready for more.”

Noah nodded briefly, but it was in furious approval.

“I wanna ride you until you cum inside me.”

It was like a spell he felt he was under when he was saying this. It was the absolute only thing on his mind, especially as he felt the way Shayne’s hand was gently and skillfully trying to rub him as close to orgasm as he could again yet without reaching it.

Shayne untied his other leg, letting Noah scramble on the bed in order to sit up. He wiggled his arms behind his back, and the older man untied them as well.

He hardly stretched his own limbs out before he was grabbing for Shayne’s cock, pumping his hand up and down to help him get hard again. He closed his eyes just briefly, hardly even for the entire time that Shayne laid down on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he was already crawling to straddle Shayne’s lap. He knew what he wanted, and he pressed his own erection against the other. 

While he was busy rubbing against him, the other was propping his arm behind his head and looking at him with a lazy smirk. Noah became so entrenched and focused with what was going on, that he hardly noticed he was offered a small tube of lube.

He flipped the cap open, eagerly spreading it up and down Shayne’s dick with his hand. There was a small hiss through teeth at the coldness, but the brunette knew how he was going to fix that.

Holding on to the large lubed up and ready cock, he moved himself in position. He let out loud, stuttering moans, as he felt himself spread open and take it. Noah was so close from actually crying out, his legs feeling weak already.

That didn’t stop him once he was ready. It was pretty easy to find a rhythm of riding on top of him, his hands futily clutching at Shayne’s sides. At first from just his own moans, it was a bit hard to hear.

“--riding it like a slut, how’s it feel?”

Noah wanted to respond, he did, but he cried out instead. 

The fact he couldn’t respond just turned Shayne on, causing him to grab Noah’s lithe hips. He made sure the quivering nineteen year old was taking in all of him, which was evidenced by the fact he kept trying to buck his hips to keep the stimulation going.

It didn’t work as well.

He felt a smack against his ass, something that made him bite down on his lip.

With Shayne spanking him while buried deep inside him -- he could feel the precum leaking down his own hard cock. He hung his head in a bit of shame, his shoulders heaving forward a bit as well. He jumped a bit at the next smack, guiding his own hand to brush through his hair.

“How does it feel?”

He jolted Noah back again by grinding against him, drawing another long moan.

At this point, the younger man just felt as Shayne readjusted the both of them, until Noah’s back was on the bed. The blond was strong enough to move them around and do whatever he wanted. He was clawing his fingers against Shayne’s back, opening his eyes to look at him desperately.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me, I need it, I need to cum with your cock in me.”

He spoke through hurried breaths, and Shayne pulled a pillow up to his head. Noah looked puzzled at first, but he aided the other when he felt himself being flipped around. He steadied himself on his knees, all that much quicker so Shayne could spread him open again and thrust inside him. 

His face buried in the pillow, he clutched it with his arm. He could hear skin slapping on skin, and the blond was ramming his cock in and out the tight hole with fervor.

Shayne felt he was going to lose it himself, but he couldn’t cum twice knowing Noah had waited so patiently. It didn’t even take very many pumps of his closed fist against the teen’s cock before the sweating brunette cried out loudly, feeling like he could crumple from the pressure of his orgasm. 

“Oh god, oh god -- Shayne --”

With a hard thrust back into Noah, he was cumming himself, a hand planted firmly with his nails digging into the brunette’s hip while the other was still jacking his spent dick. He clamored to be as close to Noah was he could while he came, and only then, only after, did he ease his way back out.

His own breath was heaving, but the other man was laying against the bed as soon as he could. He took a place next to him, letting out a long exhale.

“That was the best fuck in a while.”

Noah smirked as the other exclaimed that, feeling Shayne’s urging to get closer to him to rub his ass, kiss the back of his neck -- just generally fawn over his well fucked partner.

“I’m sure we could outdo it next time…”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont apologize for anything  
> especially
> 
> if you  
> did not  
> read  
> the tags  
> but i am gonna act like this didnt happen


End file.
